leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW026
---- | ja_op= | ja_ed= ポケモン言えるかな？ＢＷ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=大橋志吉 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=古賀一臣 | directorn=1 | director=古賀一臣 | artn=2 | art1=夏目久仁彦 | art2=岩根雅明 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW021-BW030| footnotes=* }} Scare at the Litwick Mansion! (Japanese: ヒトモシ屋敷のこわ～いお話！ The Scary Story of the Mansion!) is the 26th episode of the , and the 683rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on April 7, 2011 and first aired in the United States on July 30, 2011. Blurb On their way to Nimbasa City and Ash’s next Gym Battle challenge, our heroes get caught in a torrential downpour. They duck into a nearby mansion to get out of the bad weather, finding no one inside. Upon further investigation, it turns out the mansion is inhabited by a group of Litwick…as well as Team Rocket! Jessie, James, and Meowth have turned the mansion into their new secret base! When they discover Ash and his friends inside, they ask the Litwick (through James’s Yamask) to capture Pikachu and chase the “twerps” away. At first the Litwick try to prevent our heroes from learning about them by draining power from Ash’s Pokédex. But eventually, Ash learns that Litwick are known for pretending to guide people through dark places…while actually leading them into the Ghost World. And their flames can drain the life energy of people and Pokémon! The Team Rocket trio have fallen prey to the Litwick’s flames as well, and all three of them are completely exhausted. They decide to join forces with our heroes to fight against the Litwick, and after some intense battling on all sides, these dangerous Pokémon are sent back to the Ghost World! Working together, our heroes and Team Rocket all manage to escape from the frightening mansion. But the spirit of cooperation is short-lived, as Jessie, James, and Meowth let Ash know that stealing Pikachu from him is still their number one goal! Plot , , and are continuing their journey towards Nimbasa City. However, they are suffering because of the intense heat coming down on them. Ash thinks that a good rain storm is just what they need. Out of nowhere, Iris's nose twitches and she points a finger in the air and says that it will rain. Ash laughs at her, not believing it, but suddenly, a streak of lightning frightens the group, followed by a massive downpour! Cilan suggests that they run and find safety. So the group runs until Iris sees a giant mansion in the distance. walks up to the front door and ask to be let in. Ash knocks on the door and the door opens by itself. So, the trio just walk in. As they come in, they are being watched by the . James is angry that they have barged in on their latest secret base. However, Jessie sees it as a perfect opportunity to capture . says that he has the perfect plan to do so. James's Yamask has made friends with a group of and they will do whatever they say. So James asks Yamask to tell the Litwick to capture Pikachu and scare Ash and the others away, and the Litwick go off. Meanwhile, the group sits in the middle of the living room chatting. Iris laughs at Ash for not believing her about the rain, and then Ash remembers the bet he made, so stands on his hands and walks around the room. Iris just stares at Ash, saying that he really didn't have to do that. Cilan says he doesn't like the idea of staying here without permission, but they have no other choice. Suddenly, a window flies open! Thinking it is the wind's doing, Cilan hammers the window down, but it just flies open again. Then, a lamp starts floating and heads towards Ash and Iris, however, they dodge it. Then, out of nowhere, a giant knight in armor and a sword start attacking the group. They run towards the exit, but the knight blocks it. Cilan starts freaking out and runs away. Ash and Iris follow him to the next room, the dining room. Meanwhile, the Team Rocket trio continue to watch our heroes. Jessie and James aren't happy because the Litwick are merely scaring the group, not capturing Pikachu. Jessie convinces Meowth to go down and reiterate what they said before. Reluctantly, Meowth goes downstairs. Meanwhile, Ash and company are sitting down at a kitchen table. Strangely, it is set as if someone was about to eat at the table. Suddenly, the chairs start floating in the air with the group in them. The chairs start wildly flying around the room. However, Ash and friends somehow escape. They begin to walk down the hallway. Then, Iris notices Meowth talking to a strange Pokémon. They begin to chase Meowth and the Pokémon, but get lost in a room full of fancy clothes. Then, the clothes get up and start moving to attack the group! Pikachu uses on the clothes, revealing a Litwick. Ash scans it with his Pokédex, but only gets halfway through the info. Cilan notes that the Litwick has some impressive skills. Ash asks where its Trainer is, but Litwick gives conflicting answers. So the group continue to search. Meanwhile, Ash and company are still searching for Litwick's Trainer. Then Ash asks if Litwick has any friends, and Litwick shakes its head. Then, the Litwick hops out of Ash's arms and begins chasing our heroes again, much to their distaste. They manage to escape, but then Iris realizes that is missing. So they search for Axew and Litwick. Before they know it, Pikachu is gone, too. Back in the attic, Jessie and James speak to Dr. Zager. They tell him about their awesome new secret base, but Dr. Zager looks suspicious about it. He asks what also inhabits the mansion, to which James says the Litwick. Dr. Zager tells them to take caution as Litwick take life energy from Pokémon and humans. He is about the say more, but the laptop suddenly turns off, and the Litwick are there, with the flames on their heads getting bigger. Jessie pulls out a mirror and screams when she sees the condition her face is in, with tons of wrinkles. James says they must leave now, but then asks where Meowth is. So the duo go to search for Meowth, with the Litwick laughing behind them. Cilan asks Ash to look up Litwick on his Pokédex again. The finished entry states that Litwick drains life energy and takes people to the Ghost World. Now the group is really concerned for Pikachu and Axew and begin to look again, which leads them to the basement. There, they see a passed out , Axew, and . Then, Jessie and James appear out of nowhere, and along with Meowth, begin to say their , but with little energy. Then, all four Litwick appear again, with a behind them. Ash scans it with his Pokédex. James is now very concerned, saying that they must leave now. However, two Litwick use and , which slams the Pokémon into a wall, which collapses, revealing the Ghost World. Pikachu, Axew and Yamask easily get away, but Meowth, with his limited life energy, struggles to get away. Suddenly, the whole entire wall around the group collapses revealing an eerie fog. Cilan states that this is really close to the Ghost World, and that they have to defeat the Litwick and Lampent before it is too late. So Ash sends out his and Cilan sends out his to fight, but with their attacks, Oshawott's and Dwebble's prove ineffective on the Ghost Pokémon. Jessie sends out to use while James commands Yamask to use Shadow Ball, which also fail. The Litwick then hit Jessie and James really hard with their Shadow Ball attacks, almost sending them into the Ghost World. However, Ash manages to save Jessie before that happens. Then, Cilan gets hit and almost falls in, but James saves him. Jessie then asks Ash for a temporary truce, and Ash, Iris and Cilan agree. The group commands their small army of Pokémon, which are Oshawott, Dwebble, Woobat and Yamask, and they manage to defeat the Litwick and their Lampent leader by combining their attacks. Ash's Pikachu then finishes the job by sending them off with a powerful attack. The walls are then quickly repaired and the Team Rocket trio revert back to their normal, energy-filled selves. Ash and his friends then step outside and look at the torn-up mansion, surprised that it doesn't look better. Then from the top of the building, Jessie, James and Meowth call off their truce and vow to capture Pikachu next time they meet. They then fly off with their jet packs. Cilan suggest that they leave as well. They begin to head off, but it starts to rain again, forcing the group to take shelter in a tree. Major events * James's Yamask is revealed to know . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Dr. Zager Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (×4; debut) * Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW replaced Fanfare of the Heart as the Japanese ending theme. * In one shot, Jessie sticks her head through a hole in a door in a similar manner as does in . The way that black mist comes out of the elevator is also similar to the elevator with blood in the same movie. * In this episode, takes his place at the end of 's , much like , , and before him. * and narrate the preview for the next episode. * This episode was initially skipped in on 6 February 2012 for an unknown reason. It instead aired on 13 April 2012, between Crisis from the Underground Up! (which aired on 8 March) and Battle for the Underground! (which aired on 31 October). Errors * When James's Yamask is seen lying on the basement floor, the part of his body that is holding the mask is colored with the same color as the mask. * When Jessie is holding onto the crack to avoid being sucked into the ghost world, her is on her head. However, when Ash saves her, her Woobat is gone. BW026 Error.png|Yamask's coloring error Dub edits In other languages |hi=Litwick Mansion का डर! |fi= |da= |de= |el= |id= |it= |nl= |no= |es_la= |es_eu= |pt_eu= |pt_br= |sv= |pl= |ko= |ru= |th= |vi= }} 026 Category:Banned episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket de:Schrecken ohne Ende im Anwesen der Lichtel! es:EP689 fr:BW026 ja:BW編第26話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第26集